


The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 3

by Astrumiel, sasstrick



Series: 12 Days of Sidewinder [3]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Sidewinder Series - Abigail Roux
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Remembering lost friend, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrumiel/pseuds/Astrumiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasstrick/pseuds/sasstrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane and Sidewinder spend a part of their holidays at Kelly's cabin and they take time to remember a very dearly missed and loved friend and brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 12 Days of Sidewinder - Day 3

It had sounded like a really good idea at the time, spending a week at Nick and Kelly’s winter cabin in Colorado. Then again Zane should have know that any sidewinder outing would end up like this.

“ABBOTT IF WE DIE IN THE SNOW I’M BLAMING YOU!” Owen yelled from across the yard ducking below a snowbank to avoid the icy missiles that went whizzing over his head. 

“HEY JACKASS WE SAID NO ICE!” Ty yelled unfortunately catching one of said ice missiles in the shoulder. 

Nick shot him an evil grin from over by the woodpile and threw another snowball in reply. It flew just past where Ty had been and hit Kelly harmlessly in the shin. 

“Oops!”

“What is this bullshit O’flaherty?” Kelly demanded breaking off from trying to sneak up on Zane running after his boyfriend. “Friendly fire? Have all the rules of war been thrown out?” 

Nick ran towards the tree line where the snow thinned to just a few inches, but he wasn’t used to the terrain like Kelly was and went face first into the snow. 

“Yeah that’s what you get!” Kelly yelled then threw himself on top of him.

“If he starts yelling about the Geneva Convention and war crimes it’s time to call it a day.” Digger said wisely, packing snow into a plastic mould. 

“I heard that!” Kelly called back muffled.

With Nick and Kelly off on the other end of the yard, it just left Owen protecting their impromptu snow-fort. 

“They’re making this way too easy.” Zane pointed out, “I almost feel bad for Owen.” then he lobbed a few snowballs at the man. At least one must have hit him because a moments later a few retaliation shots came flying back. 

“Almost but not quite.” Digger agreed. calmly adding another perfect snowball to his growing pile. 

“We should really wait for them to come back,” Ty said with mock sincerity as glanced over to where Kelly was finally helping Nick out of the snow and walking back towards their fort. “Then again O’flaherty is a fuckin cheater and we could actually win this year.” He yelled the last part directly at Nick.

“Hey you made up the rules no one agreed to follow them!” Nick screamed back. By the time they started running back to help Owen out both Ty and Zane were pelting him and the fort as hard as they could. 

“Gentlemen prepare to win.” Digger announced finally picking up the first snowball of the fight. He had been strangely calm all morning as they built their respective forts and began fighting. Now he was pretty much unleashing hell on Owen, Nick and Kelly as they tried to fight back. 

“That right there why you never side against Digger in a snowball fight.” Ty told Zane aiming a retaliation shot at Nick. 

Not even five minutes later it seemed like it was going to be a complete wipe out. For starters it seemed like Digger had an un-ending supply of super packed snowballs. Which he clearly wasn’t afraid to use. 

Then there was the fact that some genius decided to build their fort in a ditch with no cover overhead. 

“Don’t look at me this was Doc’s idea!” Nick protested when Owen shot him a murderous glance after getting snow down his back yet again. 

“If we lose I swear Abbott-

“Ozone, duck down and shut up.” Kelly told him trying to scope out a weakness. “I might have found our trump card.”

Kelly nudged Nick, glancing not at the others but a little ways past them at the two huge pines, branches laden with snow. Nick caught on to what Kelly realized and grinned wickedly. 

“Payback’s a bitch Grady!” He yelled standing up and aiming high. it sailed way over their heads and landed somewhere in the top branches. 

“Shit O’flaherty what kind of a crappy sniper are yo-” Ty started laughing until he realized what Nick just did, a full thirty seconds too late. 

The heave piles of snow slid easily from the branches down gathering more snow on the way and ending up directly on top of Ty,Zane and Digger. 

“Sorry Tyler what was that? We can’t hear you over the snow.” Owen called. 

“Dude that’s four years in a row now!” Kelly yelled excitedly. 

“I hate them.” Ty muttered shaking the snow off. 

“Yeah that’s what you say every year, and then you swear to pick a better place for a fort.” Digger reminded him and walking towards the cabin. 

“Come on babe, blankets and a fire.” Zane promised getting off the ground and shaking off the worst of the snow. 

“And hot chocolate!” Kelly yelled from his place by the door, Nick just groaned at the thought.   
“You know what I just realized?” Ty asked quietly.

“What is is doll?” 

“The last time we did this was when Sanchez was still alive.” Ty answered. That rendered the rest of the men silent, it wasn’t a heavy painful silence just a nostalgic reminisceful one. Broken a moment later when Digger scooped up some snow and threw it with all his strength up into the darkening evening sky. It disappeared into the night and they stared up into the darkness for a moment. 

“That one’s for you, you crazy bastard!” He yelled. A moment later Owen followed suit then Kelly after him, then Ty and Nick with Zane tossing the last one up and losing sight of it before it came back down. They all stood in silence, letting the cold and the blue glow of the moon surround them. Letting the memory of Elias Sanchez lull them. Zane felt a small pang in his chest for a man that he had never met, but was so very dear to the love of his life. To some of his best friends. 

“Come on,” Ty said taking his chilled hand and pulling him slowly towards the house. Zane looked away from the night sky and the stars to follow Ty and the rest of Sidewinder. “He would have loved to meet you.” Ty added quietly, almost as it he needed to hear it himself. Zane watched the set of his shoulders and swallowed. 

“I would have loved to have met him too.” Zane told him quietly and brought Ty’s hand up to his lips. Ty stopped as the rest of the guys went in and Zane pulled him into the circle of his arms before leaning down to press his lips to Ty’s. They held each other in the cold and communicated what didn’t need to be said. The loss and love that Ty was feeling on such a memory filled night. As a shiver ran through Ty’s body, be it from the cold or the emotion, Zane pulled away and urged him towards the house. “Now come on it’s cold out here.” 

As they walked in it began to snow again, little specs of frozen white settling in their hair and on their shoulders. Cold moisture caressing their cheeks like the frozen fingers of someone lost and loved. Almost as if someone was sending back a little bit of the snow and fun they had tossed up to him and letting them know that they are loved and missed and remembered. 

Zane paused in the doorway to the cabin and glanced over his shoulder. He could practically see the wind as it brought up loose snow and twirled in the moonlight, the whistle of the mountains high and bright. The brush of wind on his hair made him smile and he sighed, nodding. “Thank you,” He whispered and followed Ty inside.

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Eli. We wish we could have met you and we look forward to the next layer of you we get to know in Part & Parcel.


End file.
